hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Usercane Lucarius
Not to be confused with Usercane Lucas. '' 'Usercane Lucarius''' is a currently active usercane that spawned on April 21, 2018 as a tropical userstorm west of the Cabo Verde Islands. It would move on a general west-northwest track before strengthening to a Category 3 Usercane a while after it's formation. It was the twenty first of an eventual record high fifty four userstorms, second of five usercanes, and second of two major usercanes to exist in the 2018 Atlantic usercane season. This storm has not caused any known damages or fatalities despite moving through Cape Verde before designation. Meteorlogical History On April 21, Tropical Userpression Twenty Three was designated near Cape Verde. The system quickly strengthened to acquire the status of userstorm and consequently the name Lucarius, therefore becoming the twenty first named userstorm of the year. Lucarius would continue gradual intensification over the next several months. On May 30, Lucarius exceeded tropical userstorm intensity, prompting the National Usercane Center (NUC) to upgrade the system to a Severe tropical userstorm, becoming only the second of a record low five to do this (all of which later intensified into usercanes). Lucarius would also be upgraded to the second usercane of the year on August 14 by the NUC. Lucarius would gradually become even better defined over the next three to four months, eventually beginning a banding feature and the appearance of a shallow eye prompting a further upgrade to Category 2 usercane status on November 1. Despite the pressure continuing to deepen steadily, strengthening of winds in the storm slowed slightly. Despite this, Lucarius managed to reach major usercane status (once again the second to do so) on February 19 with an intensity of 115 mph (185 km/h) and 967 mbar. Lucarius still continued to intensify throughout the next several months, as it strengthened further to 125 mph (205 km/h) and 949 mbar (28.02 inHg), still marginally less intense than Usercane Roy. However, it was known to have briefly surpassed Roy in intensity during the month of June, before it intensified to a Category 4 usercane. Gradual deepening resumed after a 2 week hault of intensification in September 2019, which is thought to have been caused by a minor eyewall replacement cycle. Very gradual strengthening temporarily resumed again and continued through the rest of 2019 and into the next year, 2020. Impact Cape Verde As a young userstorm Lucarius brought moderate rainfall to the islands of Ilha De Fogo and Ilha Brava in Cape Verde. Damage was minimal and no deaths were reported. Historical Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:3 start:01/04/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/04/2018 till:21/04/2018 color:TD Barset:break from:21/04/2018 till:30/05/2018 color:TS Barset:break from:30/05/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:ST Barset:break from:14/08/2018 till:01/11/2018 color:C1 Barset:break from:01/11/2018 till:19/02/2019 color:C2 Barset:break from:19/02/2019 till:07/02/2020 color:C3 text:Lucarius bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:Apr-Jun 18 from:01/07/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:Jul-Sep 18 from:01/10/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:Oct-Dec 18 from:01/01/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:Jan-Mar 19 from:01/04/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:Apr-Jul 19 from:01/08/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:Aug-Oct 19 from:01/11/2019 till:01/02/2020 text:Nov-Jan 20 from:01/02/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:Feb-Apr 20 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Current Storm Information Usercane Lucarius is currently a Category 3 Usercane with winds of 125 mph (205 km/h) and a pressure of 946 mbar in the Central Atlantic Ocean. See also * Usercane Roy - The other major usercane of 2018 that formed near Cape Verde 2 months prior. * Usercane Giedrius - Another Usercane that is also a Cape Verde-type storm of the same year. * Usercane Keranique - A Cape-Verde storm that intensified to major hurricane status in 2016. * Usercane Lucas - An early season usercane that formed near Cape Verde the following year. Category:Usercanes Category:Category 3 usercanes Category:2018 Atlantic usercane season